Orphan Bella
by twilightxsoccer15
Summary: Bella is orphaned after something tragic has happened will she find some one who can understand her pain at Forks High. Unusual pairing something unexpected. sadly i do not own twilight : *sad face*
1. Chapter 1

Here I am again. A new orphanage yet again. This is the fourth family that sent me back to an orphanage because of my _emotional_ state. This one is in Forks, Washington, the wettest and cloudiest town on Earth. I had a small bag with my belongings in it that I quickly used to claim a bed. I sat there and waited for dinner to be over and everyone come back. I was told I'd only be here for two years, and then I'd be 18 and old enough to leave. When everyone finally came back from dinner, none of them were even close to my age. The oldest out of them, I was told, was 12. So I kept to myself and sat quietly.

"Isabella Swan, will you please come with me." I heard the secretary say. So I got off the bed and went to the door. "You need just a quick doctor's appointment before the night is over." She said as I walked through the door. I was silent. "Will you please come with me." I followed quietly. She led me to a white room with a bed covered in paper in the middle. "Just wait here. The doctor will be right with you." Then she left. I sat on the bed and kept my eyes on the floor.

"Isabella?" I heard a male voice say. I didn't remember hearing him come in; well I don't remember a lot these days.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I am Dr. Cullen. I will be the doctor you see when you're here."

"Ok." I said solemnly.

"Can you tell me when your last doctor's appointment was?" I looked up as I thought. I finally saw him he was gorgeous. His blond hair combed back perfectly, his pale skin was mesmerizing, and his honey eyes were deep.

"Ummm……. I think it was a few years ago. I haven't had one since I went to my first orphanage." I answered not wanting to go that far into my past

"Well I am going to give you a quick check up so you can go to school tomorrow." Oh right school my own personal hell.


	2. Chapter 2

All of the orphans got a ride to school on their own bus. I tried to make an un-noticed approach to my first class however it didn't work out that way. I was stopped by none other than the boys basket ball team.

"Hey you're the new orphan girl." The one in the front said.

"Yes." I said quietly not looking up from the ground.

"Well come over here. I'd be glad to adopt you." He said and laughed. He took a step closer; I took a small step back. I tried to look for a way out of this situation. However his friends surrounded me. "Awe come on, don't be like that." He grabbed my chin, I jerked away from the touch. "I don't bite…… hard." He said taking another step closer. I took a step back but now my back was against the wall. I had a semi-circle of boys surrounding me with no way out.

"Can you just leave me alone?" I asked in a weak voice.

"Nope." He closed the space between us. His face was now inches from mine. Out of the corner of my eye I saw one of his friends move away from the wall. Wrong move. That hole he just created was big enough for me to fit through and run. He placed his arm on the wall and his face kept getting closer and closer. I ran. I made it past his friend and kept going not wanting to stop.

"Well don't just stand there go after her, show her how things work around here." He yelled.

I soon heard many foot falls behind me. I _use_ to be on the track team so this kind of running doesn't bother me. But then being my natural clumsy I tripped over a book left on the floor of the hallway. I knew they were close I saw a group of students and got an idea. I got behind them and hid, so no one in front of them could see me. They all gave me looks. There was a tall boy with curly blonde hair looked as if he were in some kind of pain. A short little pixie like girl looked very happy, she was holding hands with a boy who had bronze windswept hair. There was also a big, muscular, tall guy with dark brown short curly hair and he had his arm wrapped around a girl that easily could have been the most beautiful out of all of them, she had long wavy blond hair that flowed to her waist. However they didn't say anything.

"Umm……. Can I hid here for a moment? I'm new here and the boy's basketball team is after me. Please." I pleaded.

"Sure" the little pixie girl said.

"Ok I was never here." They nodded as I saw the boys who stopped me in the hallway walk over to the group.

"Cullen, Hale, you seen the new girl?" He asked.

"Nope, never seen her." They answered in unison.

"Why are you looking for her anyway?" The blond boy asked.

"Cause, _Hale_" he spat his name. "We need to teach her how things work around here."

"Well none of us have seen her, so you can keep up your search but it's useless" the team walked away disheveled.

"Thanks" I said.

"You're welcome. Oh, I'm Alice, this is Edward," she pointed to the boys she was holding on to. "This is Rosalie," she pointed to the prettiest of them all. "This is Emmett." She pointed to the boy that Rosalie was with. "And this is Jasper." She said pointing to the last boy with the curly blonde hair. I looked at all of them for the first time; I mean I really looked at them. They had ivory, pale, skin and honey gold eyes. Just like Dr. Cullen.

"I'm Bella. Are any of you guys related to Dr. Cullen down at the orphanage?" I asked shyly afraid of jumping to conclusions.

"Actually we all are. Dr. Cullen adopted all of us." Alice said. I sighed in relief to know that some of those people get adopted and leave that place.

"Well, thanks again." I said.

"No problem. Just remember the boy who is looking for you is Mike Newton, he's a complete ass. Try to stay away from him and hope to see you around." Alice said sweetly and waved me off.


	3. Chapter 3

**JPOV**

I was having a normal conversation with my family, trying to hold back my thirst. When it hit me. It was the feelings that were stronger than the others; these feelings were fear and anger mixed into one. Then I smelt it. Something different, something throat scorching. It smelled delicious yet beautiful at the same time. Like I wanted to drink it but yet I didn't. The smell and emotions kept getting closer, until they were right on top of us. She ran behind us and stood hidden from everyone else. I saw her and she was beautiful. Her brown hair was flowing loosely over her big brown doe eyes.

"Um….. Can I hide here for a moment? I'm new and the boy's basketball team is after me." I heard her plead in a lovely voice that should've belonged to an angel.

"Sure." Alice answered excitedly. You can always count on Alice to talk for all of us.

"Ok. I was never here." We nodded and she ducked behind us. I then felt the anger that was following her get closer.

"Cullen, Hale, you seen the new girl?" Mike asked, he was ticked. I tried to hide what his anger was doing to me.

"Nope, never seen her." We answered in unison.

"Why are _you_ looking for her?" I asked my question filled with anger.

" 'Cause Hale" he spat my name "we need to teach her how things work around here." I felt his anger roll off him in waves.

"Well none of us have seen her, so you can keep on your search but it's useless." I said and he left with his friends. Back on his, useless, search.

"Thanks." She answered in that lovely voice, which scorched my throat.

"You're welcome. Oh I'm Alice, this is Edward, this is Rosalie, this is Emmett, and this is Jasper." She pointed to each of us in turn.

"I'm Bella. Are any of you related to Dr. Cullen at the orphanage." I suddenly felt shy.

Bella, her name was Bella, beautiful in Italian and it was the perfect name for her. She _was_ beautiful. She was naturally beautiful unlike the other girls here, so I couldn't help but stare. I was too busy staring at her and contemplating her beauty that I didn't hear much of what Alice just said. I think it was along the lines of adoption.

"Well thanks again." She said

"No problem. Just remember that the boy who is looking for you is Mike Newton, he is a complete ass. So try to stay away from him. Hope to see you around." Alice said as Bella walked away. I stared after her in awe.

"Jasper, you don't even know her, stop thinking that way." Edward said to me.

"I know I just feel like I know her so well. Her emotions affect me more than normal humans do. It feels like she's been through so much." I said letting my head fall.

"Jasper it's not going to work." Rosalie said. My _twin_ was always so supportive.

"Actually to my surprise it just might work Jasper." Alice said. My smile grew, I couldn't wait till my 1st class.

"Alice will I have any classes with her today?" her face went blank.

"Yes, besides lunch, you have 2nd and 4th hour with her." I was now grinning ear to ear. Then before I could ask Alice another question the 1st hour bell rang.


	4. Chapter 4

I made it to class just on time. The teacher gave me my book and a seat. I turned to see where it was, it was right in-front of that Mike Newton kid and near all of his friends. I groaned and walked over to my new seat. I sat down in-front of Mike and he noticed.

"Hey, cutie, we were looking for you. You now made this easy for us we don't have to search the cafeteria." He kicked my chair. "See me and my buddies have to teach you a little lesson on how things run at this school." I heard someone crack their knuckles. I was then surrounded by his friends.

"Ok" I whispered and sunk into my seat.

"Well if you agree that fast then this should be easy. First the basketball team always gets what they want. ALWAYS. Mostly 'cause everyone wants the basketball team." He stated matter-of-factly. "and what I want right now is you. So you can either make it easy for both of us or I will _personally_ make high school a living HELL."

"Got it." I answered not looking at him.

"Ok class lets settle down and get started." The teacher said. However I couldn't concentrate at all because of creepy Mike and his creepy friends were staring at me every chance they got. The teacher said we had 10 minutes left in class to our selves. I knew Mike would be talking to me the whole time. He tapped me on the shoulder and I mentally winced at his touch.

"Ok since you are now mine there are a few more things you should know." He said.

"Like what?" I said as uninterested as possible.

"Well anyone asks you out you are taken, you are now property of the basket ball team." I could see this was going to be very specific. "you will do _everything _with one of us or our girls, and if you break any of these rules you will wish you were dead."

"Anything else?" I asked starting to turn away.

"Ummmm…… yes a simple high school tip stay away from the Cullens and Hales, if you want a normal high school life."

I gulped these were very specific however I met the Cullens and hales and they seemed very normal even nice. So all I did was nod. However I hadn't had a normal life in years so this didn't bother me. So I decided to get to know the Cullens and Hales no matter what Mike said. Plus the blonde one, Jasper I believe his name is, is really cute. So I decided to take what Mike said as a suggestion, not really believing anything he said. The bell finally rang and I grabbed my stuff and ran out of the room and into a sea of people. So now I couldn't be seen. I ran through the hallway and earned a few whistles from a few of the guys who I believed to be on the basket ball team. Great Mike already told them. But I was still running to my next class which was English. I walked into the English room, out of breath, to see everyone was sitting at tables that were arranged in a circle around the room. There were pairs at each table. I was originally looking for Mike or any of his creepy friends. But I didn't see any of them instead I saw curly blonde hair but then I told myself I couldn't be him he looked like he was a grade above me. I gave the teacher my slip and told me to sit in the table in the farthest corner of the circle. I looked to see who it was and my heart stopped. It was him. It was Jasper Hale. The curly blonde hair was his and I loved it. I smiled at him as I sat down, and to my surprise he smiled back.

"Hello Bella." He said in a musical voice. I melted.

"Hi Jasper." I said, blushing. His hands balled into a fist on top of the table when this happened. I didn't know why.

* * *

**A/N: please review i know a lot of you have and i appreciate all of you that did thanks to alot of people ecspesially my best friend and LilMizJez for being the first ones to read it and really liking it**

**~twilightxsoccer15~**


	5. Chapter 5

JPOV

I couldn't be luckier she was sitting next to me. But she couldn't be more unlucky for getting to sit next to me. She didn't know the danger she was in, while the blush crept up her cheeks. My throat burned with a new intensity. I took a deep breath and let the flames incase my throat.

"So how was your first day so far?" I asked so she wouldn't notice my pain, and as I tried to not let it affect the class. However she still looked worried.

"It wasn't that good. That Mike kid was in my first hour class, and I was forced to sit between him and his friends.

"What did he do?" I saw my hand go out to hold hers but quickly pulled it away. Afraid of what might happen if I touched her hand, if it might throw me over board.

"He said _I'm his now_ and a list of things, or rules as he called them." She laughed at the last part.

"What kind of _rules_?" I asked.

"Well he said that…….if anyone asks me out I'm taken, I will do everything with them or one of their girls, and that I'm property of the basketball team, and that if I break any of the rules I'm dead." She said. She sounded sad or depressed for some reason.

"Why do you sound sad?" I asked moving closer, without realizing.

"Because they also said I couldn't talk to you or your family." Her face fell. "He said if I want to be _normal_ I can't talk to you."

"But Bella" I loved saying her name. "I bet you I can find away to get around the rules so you can be happy, and once you get around one you get around all of them."

"Oh yea and how am I suppose to do that?" she said still not looking up.

"Well you said if someone asks you your taken right?" she nodded. "Well it doesn't say anything about you asking people." Her face lit up "and if you ask someone out you can belong to them instead of the team."

"Oh I never thought of them like that. But what about you I just want to be your friend but I can't." I saw the vein in her forehead pulse as she thought about the rule. However I pushed my thirst aside to have it only be replaced with sadness. She only wants us to be friends. Well I will make the most of it any way.

"Well no one in high school is _normal_ no matter what they do so you can do anything and still be normal." My throat started to burn again. She picked up her face and her frown was replaced with a smile.

"Thanks Jasper. So ummmmm……" I felt her confusion, and worry, was over me. "do you want to go out with me?" she asked turning away as a pink blush went up her cheeks. The same pink blush that sent flames down my throat and venom into my mouth. Even though I was in pain I couldn't be happier.

"I'd like that, and if you have any problem with Mike I can take care of him for you." She smiled. She smiled the smile I fell in love with the first time I saw it.

"So where do you want to go?" she asked her smile still huge. I saw the clock out of the corner of my eye and saw we only had ten minutes left then she would be out of my sight till lunch.

"How about we start with lunch first, then we can go from there."

"Ok." The bell rang for 3rd hour. "Well see you at lunch." She said.

"See you later Bells." I said as she was walking out of the room. Well off to wait another hour before I could see her again.


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

Did he just call me Bells? Did he give me a nickname? I walked out of the room in a daze. I was so daze I bumped into someone. That someone just happened to be Mike Newton.

"Hey cutie, let's go out for lunch today." He said as he wrapped his arm around me.

"No" I stated coldly. "I have plans." I slid from under his touch.

"With whom?" he said just as cold.

"Jasper." I said walking away.

"Hale!" I nodded. "You have plans with HALE?!?!" I nodded slowly making sure he got it. "But you are taken. No one can ask you out remember?" he said as I walked to my next class.

"Yes I do remember however he didn't ask me." Mike looked confused with this statement. I sighed.

"Huh?" he was really confused.

"Ugh. Mike I asked him." I said nice and slow so he would understand.

"But you're taken." I sighed. Trying to explain this is like explaining algebra 2 to a 5 year old. I mentally laughed.

"No I'm not Mike! I'm not yours or anybody else's." with that I walked off to my next class leaving Mike in the hall.

"I will fight for you." I heard before I was all the way in the room. I took a seat right up front and in a group of people so in case any of the basketball players were in this class. I saw Mike take a seat in the back of the class and the furthest away from me. This was going to be a long class.

The bell finally rang signaling lunch. I ran out of the room, afraid Mike would catch up. I was also looking for Jasper. We were supposed to have lunch together. However as I was looking for him I ended up running right into him._ Ouch_. I mentally winced, that hurt a lot.

"S-sorry Jasper." I stuttered. Then looked up into his golden eyes and felt really calm.

"It's fine Bells." He called me Bells again. I loved that. I blushed. I saw anger and pain flash across his eyes for a minute, then go back to normal. "Come on, let's go to lunch."

"Ok, but I'm not that hungry." I said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I nearly died right there. Then I smelt it. It smelt sweet and beautiful, then I realized it was him. He smelt wonderful. We walked into the cafeteria and anytime someone passed us his smell would hit me again. Then we would come across nasty stares, from boys and girls. I could just hear what they were saying. _Why is he with her? _That was probably the majority of the thoughts.

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" he asked as we walked through the cafeteria.

"Positive, you?"

"No. But you should really eat something, you've been running all day." I laughed lightly at that.

"I know, but I have a granola bar in my back pack I can eat if I get hungry." We reached the table with his family and it turns out none of them were hungry today, no one had any food.

"Hey Bella" they greeted me.

"Hey" I said shyly. Throughout lunch we talked about nothing in particular. Jaspers' arm never left my shoulders. We got up to go to our next class early, which I had with him. We sat right next to each other; we were the first ones in the room. But then Mike just had to walk through the doors and take the seat behind me. Oh God.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hale" Mike spat his name.

"Newton" Jasper said back, however it was just like he was acknowledging him. It was then silent, I could feel the tension in the air and it looked like Jasper could too. His fists were clenched again and he looked very serious. Then Mike spoke.

"So I hear you are with _my_ girl." Mike said leaning closer to me.

"Well your _rules_, if that's what you want to call them, left room for me." Mike scowled, but Jasper ignored him and continued to stare at me. "So Bells I was thinking on waiting till Saturday for our day but I was wondering if you wanted to come over after school today. I could have my dad tell the orphanage, and get you out of there for a little while." He said just load enough for Mike to hear him.

"I'd like that very much." I said looking into his golden eyes. To see he was staring right back.

"Alright class let's take our seats and get started. Today we will be going down to the labs to do a project." The teacher said. "But first you must get into groups of three for this to work." _Oh great _I thought. Of course it had to be a group of three and not two. Well Jasper was first by my side and Mike soon joined.

"Who said you could join?" Jasper said a little aggravated.

"No one, I just did." Mike said.

Jasper wrapped his arm around me and I nearly fainted. He still smelt wonderful. He held me close and as I looked up I saw pain flash across his eyes, yet again. However it was gone in a second. We walked down to the lab in our groups. Jasper had his arm around me but Mike kept getting closer until our hands would brush and I would give him a stern look and he would back away, for a second. Then he would come right back. It was a short aggravating walk down to the labs. However once we got there me and Jasper sat on one side and mike sat on the other. I looked around and saw a smaller brunette eyeing Mike. I smiled, hoping he would go for her.

"Ok class today we will be finding how many calories in each of the objects laid out in front of you. To do this we will have to burn the objects so you must be careful. There are instructions on your tables so get started." The teacher said then started to walk around to help everyone.

"Ok what do we do first?" I asked.

"Well I have already done this so I'll just help." Jasper whispered in my ear. Mike was already trying to burn a cheese curl. However he out his hand on the burner and burnt it. We weren't even 5 minutes into the project.

"Mike are you alright?" that little brunette nearly screamed as she rushed over to the table.

"I think it's just that I burnt my hand." He said holding on to his hand.

"Here let me take you to the nurse." The girl said as she walked off with Mike. She took Mike to the teacher who shooed them off to the nurse.

"Well at least's he's gone." I said to myself.

"I know he was really annoying." Jasper said. He has really good hearing I barely said it loud enough for myself to hear. "Well shall we get back to the project?" I nodded. Jasper and I finished the project ourselves, Mike never came back. The class was soon over and Jasper and I had to go our separate ways. He was off to Algebra and I was off to P.E. I mentally shuddered, I wasn't very good at physical stuff, like, sports. Well all I could do was bear through it and wait till after P.E. when I could hang out with Jasper.


	8. Chapter 8

The day was finally over. P.E. was horrible we played badminton and I hit my partner in the head then I was told to go play and I needed to be _active_ in gym. Well I pushed those thoughts to the back of my head, now I was looking for Jasper. I was walking down the hall when I walked right into Newton. Ugh. I almost threw up. He smelt horrible what was that he was wearing. I mentally gagged.

"I see you're better Mike." I said not looking at him.

"Well now that you're here I really am better." He said as his hand grabbed my chin. I jerked my head away from his touch.

"Well I better get going." I said and started to walk away. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. "Mike what are you doing?"

"What I want. As I've said before I get what I want." He pushed me into the lockers and held me there.

"Mike let go of me!" I said hoping someone would hear me. However I had no such luck.

"What you don't like me?" he said as he came very close.

"No I don't."

"What you prefer _Hale_" he said his name like poison. "Over me?"

"Yes I prefer _Jasper_ over you." I said and tried to move out of his grip but failed. Then his grip tightened. I narrowed my eyes at him, he got closer. I heard faint footsteps in the distance and I want in the mood to get in trouble. In a swift, and for the first time graceful, movement I lifted my leg and kicked him, hard. He fell back as the footsteps entered the hall. I looked over and saw it was Jasper. He ran over to me.

"Bella what happened?" he said taking my wrists in his hand, only to see the new bruises forming.

"Well I came looking for you when _Mike_ bumped into me and grabbed my wrists and held me against the lockers." I heard a…….growl come from him? His balled into fists as he leaned towards Mike. We were still in school so I grabbed Jasper's hand and tried to calm him down. "Jasper come on lets go he's not worth it." I said as I tried to pull him away. He then, reluctantly, came with me. Mike was still doubled over in pain as we walked out of the hallway and to his car. He finally calmed down and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, again. My heart race quickened as he smiled down at me. He laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." He said as we walked to the car.

"It can't be nothing, people just don't start laughing." I argued.

"Your right _people_ don't just start laughing." He said this like it had a double meaning. I was now confused. I felt his cool finger smooth the crease between my eyebrows, that had formed while I was trying to figure out what he meant when he said _people_. "I'll explain later, I promise." He said as we got in the car.

"Does the orphanage know I'm with you?" I asked as we were driving out of the parking lot.

"Yes I already called my father and told him."

"Thank you. I'm getting sick of orphanages." I laughed a little as I said this. He chuckled and shook his head. We were then at his house, after going through a lot of turns and a forest. He got out quickly and was over to the door to help me. He held the door and put out his hand. I took it, reluctantly, it was cold and hard but my hand felt right in his. I felt like I could trust him I've had that feeling before; let's just say I'm still in the orphanage. He led me up the large staircase at the front of the house. His house was the biggest I've ever seen, it had a 1920's feel but also completely modern.

"Ok so my family is a little _different_." I nodded as he opened the huge brass front doors. I walked into the living room only to see Alice and Edward kissing on the couch and Rosalie and Emmett cuddling on the love seat. "So you already know Edward, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett." I nodded. "This is my mother Esme." He said as a petite brunette walked through the door.

"Well you must be Bella." She said as she came over to us. I nodded. "Well you are welcome anytime you want to get away from the orphanage." She said and I saw she gave a quick glance to Jasper.

"Well you already know my father Carlisle from the orphanage. So why don't I take you on a tour of the house. I followed him through the downstairs and up to the second floor.

"This is my room." He said as we walked into a normal yet different room.

"I like it." I say as I walk away from him and into the room more. I walked over and sat on his bed. It was very comfortable. He came over and sat next to me.

"So where do you want to go for our date on Saturday?" He asked. I knew I should tell him now rather than later.

"Jasper I have to tell you something first."

"Ok, what is it Bells?" I paused and though about how I was going to say this. I looked up into his eyes as a warm tear fell down my cheek, which a cold finger caught before it fell.


	9. Chapter 9

"Bella, why are you crying?" Jasper asked.

"Because of what I'm tell you." I heard myself say.

"What is it? Bella just tell me."

"Well what I'm about to tell you nobody else knows." He nodded. "Well this is the reason I'm in the orphanage. The reason I've been to 3 orphanages and 4 families in 4 years." I paused as another tear fell down my cheek.

"Bella what is it? Please tell me."

"Well 4 years ago my parents came to pick me up after I snuck out past curfew," I was crying now. "It wasn't that late, it was only 8 o'clock. We were arguing, about what I just did, and our car got hit by a drunk driver who ran a red light. But the worst thing was…" I was sobbing uncontrollably. "was…." I couldn't even say it.

"What Bella?" he said moving closer.

"The worst thing was…… was that before we got hit I claimed I…..claimed I hated them." I said the last part as a whisper. Now I couldn't stop crying, this was the first time I told anyone the whole story. I sat with my head down; the only noise in the room was my crying. Soon there was a pair of cold arms wrapped around me, although his arms were cold I felt the warmth that was intended. I turned and cried into his chest.

"It's ok Bells, people make mistakes." He said into my hair.

"I said I hated them though." I said between sobs.

"Well I know you didn't hate them and you never will, and you really love them." He said and kissed the top of my head.

"I did, I really did." He held me tighter.

"Well now that I know your story you should know mine." I looked up to see his golden eyes now black. I nodded.

"Bella before I tell you this I just want you to know my family is different than others." I nodded.

"I know, you guys all go out with each other."

"Not just that." he was still holding on to me, when I felt his head burry in my hair.

"Then what?"

"Well I'm an orphan because my parents died in the war." I nodded as he took his head away from mine to look into my eyes. "They died during the Civil War."

"Wait the Civil War?" I asked confused.

"Yes Bella"

"Wait then how old are you? I thought you were only 16, like me."

"Well my body is that of a 16 year old, however I am really 164 years old." I pulled away a little.

"How is that possible?" I asked completely shocked.

"Well Bella what I'm about to tell you is a huge secret, and if you don't like the real monstrous me then I will take you back to the orphanage." He said.

"Jasper just tell me, I won't hate you." He sighed.

"Well Bella my family and I are actually….vampires." he whispered the last part. I thought I miss heard him.

"What did you say?"

"I said I'm a vampire." He said as he got of his bed and walked across the room.

"Jasper I don't understand." I said confusion dripping from my voice.

"Bella when I grabbed your hand was mine cold and hard." I thought back and nodded. "Bella I'm like stone stuck like this forever. Stuck at 16 forever, never aging. The worst part is the monster I don't want you to see. The monster that has cursed me like this forever."

"What monster, Jasper?"

"Bells, the monster in me, is the monster that has forced me to kill to survive. Bella, I have killed people before."

"But you're here with me, you're alive, so I don't care."

"Bella is this alive." He walked back over to the bed and sat next to me. He took my hand and placed it over his heart. My brow furrowed, there was no pulse there. "See Bells, I'm un-dead. I will always be this way."

"Jasper I don't care what you are I still think I'm in love with you." Another tear fell, thinking of how we might not be together.

"Bella you don't know what you are saying, how could you love a monster?"

"Jasper I don't think you're a monster." I said taking his hands in mine.

"I know that Bells, but what I don't know is if my love for you is stronger than my desire for your blood."

"Jasper I know it'll be ok." I said moving my hands to his face and holding it there, so he'll look me in the eye. His hands came up and held mine.

"Bella." He started as he moved my hands from his face into his hands. "I love you." He whispered.

"Jasper I love you too." I leaned in and he held my face in his hands. We met eye to eye as our noses brushed together.


	10. Chapter 10

He looked me in the eye as he took a breath through his nose. The closes his eyes and took another breath, he pushed me away with shaky hands.

"Bella I can't so this." He said removing his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry Jasper. You don't have to if you don't want to."I said with a depressing note.

"Bella I want to, it's just that I can't trust myself. You smell delectable, I don't know if I would be able to resist." He said as his long, lean fingers intertwined with mine.

"It's ok Jasper." I said looking down at our hands. I started playing with his fingers in mine.

"Awe, Bells I want you to know if I couldn't hurt you I would kiss you, right now."

"Really Jasper?" I said looking up with a smile on my face. He leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"Really." He said as he pulled away. Where he kissed now had a tingling sensation. His lips felt warm and soft, although they were cold and hard. We sat in silence, just looking into each other's eyes. No one moved until he ran his finger along the crease between my eyebrows. Which I didn't know had formed.

"What are you thinking?" He asked me.

"I'm thinking of how you do it." I said.

"Do what?"

"Well the whole vampire thing."

"Well what do you want to know?"

"Well let's start with some of the things I've heard."

"Ok that sounds like a good start."

"So let me think. How about with the vampire and sun thing."

"Myth."

"So you don't burn in the sun?"

"No. But something else happens, I'll show you sometime." I laughed under my breath and placed my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. "What else?"

"Um….. how do you go to school if you drink blood?"

"I was hoping you'd ask that. Well as I said before my family is different. We only drink animal blood. However it is still hard to go to school but we want to keep our humanity." I traced circles on his hand.

"So, what about the whole coffin thing?"

"Myth"

"You don't sleep in coffins?"

"We don't sleep at all." He placed his head on mine. I started to feel dizzy as his sweet sent engulfed me.

"Then why do you all have beds, if none of you sleep?"

"Alice thinks it helps us keep up our charade. Plus it's another reason Alice can chop." He laughed.

"I take it Alice likes to shop."

"Likes is an understatement, now Alice needs to shop is more like it." I laughed. "So what else do you want to know?" He said as I continued to trace circles on his hand.

"Everything" I said.

"Everything?"

"Yes, everything"

"Ok well-"

"Jasper! Jasper come on!" Alice screamed as she entered the room.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked slightly annoyed.

"There's a thunderstorm, let's go were going to play base ball." Alice continued to scream.

"You play base ball in a thunderstorm?" I asked confused.

"Yea, so come on!" Alice yelled at us then ran downstairs.

"Baseball?" I asked again.

"Yea, you want to come? You could learn something."

"Sure why not, but I'm not playing." I said the last part sternly.

"Even if you did want to play you couldn't keep up with us."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, you'll just have to see for yourself. So let's go." He said getting up, he held his hand out for me which I gladly took. He walked us downstairs, where we found everyone in their baseball gear and getting into cars.

"How are we going to get there?" I asked as the last car left the drive way.

"I'll show you. Just let me go get ready first." I turned around only to find he was already gone. I turned aback around only to feel two cold arms wrap around my waist.

"Ready?" he whispered in my ear. I shivered.

"Yes. But how did you do that? You were gone for less than a minute."

"Oh you'll see." With that e pulled me on his back and started towards the door.

"Jasper what are you doing?" I yelled at him.

"Bells I'm right here you don't have to yell." He said walking out the door.

"Sorry Jasper, can you just tell me what you are doing?"

"I am taking you to our baseball game." I was so confused now I just let my head fall onto his shoulder.

"If you want to know everything about vampires you should watch." I hesitantly picked up my head to see the forest passing by extremely fast. I then looked down to see jasper was running. He was running this?

"WAOH! Jasper!" I said. He looked up at me and smirked. "How are you doing this?"

"Just a little vampire skill we have."

"WAOH! What else can you do?"

"Well we are extremely strong, and some of us have gifts."

"Like what kind of gifts?"

"Well Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future, and I can control emotions or they can control me."

"So did Alice see the storm 'cause it doesn't look like a storm is coming."

"Pretty much but we can only play during storms."

"ok?"

"You'll see why."

"Ok but I really want to know more about your gift. How does the whole thing work?"

"Well I can show you better than I can tell you."

"Huh?....JASPER HALE YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" I yelled at him. I was really mad for no reason. I heard him chuckle. Then I felt different. "Oh Jasper I love you so much!" I held him tighter and placed a kiss on his cheek. I nuzzled my nose there when I was finished.

"I told you I could show you better." He laughed again.

"Jasper you did that to me?"

"Yes I did." He said proud of himself. I slapped him, which hurt me more than him.

"Don't ever do that again!"

"Why not?"

"Because I hated being mad at you." I said and kissed his cheek again. I nuzzled myself in his golden curs and surrounded myself in his sent. He chuckled again.

"We're here." He whispered to me. I picked up my head to see a huge clearing in front of us.


	11. Chapter 11

He brought me over to, what I guess was, home plate and dropped me off his back next to Esme.

"Hello Esme." I greeted her as Jasper wrapped his arm around me.

"Hello Bella, Jasper." She greeted us. "Now Bella we need an umpire for this game."

"She thinks we cheat." Edward said laughing and walking over to Alice.

"I know you guys cheat, so Bella what do you say?"

"Sure, I guess I'll be the umpire." I said a little sheepishly.

"So just call them like you see them." Esme said. Jasper kissed my head, squeezed my shoulder, and went off to grab a bet. Esme was kneeling in front of me, so I guess she was the catcher. Jasper was up first, and Alice was pitching. It came straight at Jasper and he hit it deep into the forest.

"That's a homerun, right?" I asked Esme.

"Hmmm…. You'll see." Esme said. Jasper was running past 3rd base when Edward emerged from the forest with the ball. Jasper slid into home plate right before the ball hit Esme's hand.

"Safe." I said. Doing the umpire hand motion. Jasper smirked as he walked past me. Carlisle was up next. Carlisle hit it up into the tree tops. Rosalie climbed the tree and grabbed the ball, she was half way through her throw when Alice said something.

"He's back." Was all she said and the game stopped. Jasper grabbed me and we crowded around Alice.

"Who's back?" Carlisle asked.

"Not him." Edward growled, everyone tensed.

"Who?" I asked, Jasper held me tighter.

"Come on Bella we have to go." Jasper said.

"No Jasper it's too late. Plus we all have to face him." Carlisle said.

"Face who? Jasper please tell me." I asked Jasper.

"It's just someone who was once a part of us." He pulled me tighter. He and I stood behind the rest of the family, semi hidden from whatever danger was approaching .The family tensed as a tall man with blonde hair, which was tied back, came into view.

"James." Carlisle said in an un-friendly tone.

"Ah, Carlisle, long time no see." James said. He continued to walk closer. As he did this Jasper's grip became tighter and tighter.

"I thought was had an agreement." Carlisle said.

"I know Carlisle, however I heard a game and you know how much I love to play." He said moving so he was now three yards away from us. Jasper was now pulling me behind him.

"I know James, we would ask you to play but, your hunting has caused a problem for us. You have caused many innocent children to be orphaned. However you know what that's like." I was now fully behind Jasper, wit him crouched defensively in front of me. James smirked.

"Yes Carlisle I do know what that's like, to be orphaned." He was now looking at me with his crimson eyes, and an evil grin of his face. Jasper was three feet in front of me and I was scared. I saw my emotions mirror in Jasper's eyes. Then I felt a cold hand grab my wrist.

"JASPER!" I yelled as I was pulled further into the forest. I saw the look of pure hatred and shock cross his face and I was dragged by my wrist. That was the last thing I said before my mouth was covered and I was pulled to far into the forest to see Jasper anymore. I struggled against the arms that held me but it was useless.

"BELLA!" was the last thing I heard before I fell to the ground and blacked out.

* * *

**ok so this chapter is kinda short but really suspensful!! and i know you guys love my story but my friend needs some love too her story is really good and one of the characters is even based on ME!! so please go read it her name is twilightxsoftball95 give her some love for me!**

**(P.S. sorry it took so long i had it written down i just didnt type it!!)**


	12. Chapter 12

JPOV

"BELLA!" I yelled as she was pulled into the forest, by a red haired vampire. I saw her fall to the ground and heard he heart rate slow. She's unconscious. I ran into the forest without thinking, I was running right to Bella.

"Jasper!" Emmett called after me. I soon heard his footfalls behind me. I was pushing myself to the limit, going as fast as I could, to get to Bella before something happens. But my limits weren't fast enough. I heard a scream coming from the direction I was headed, than pain washed over my entire body. It was Bella's pain. I pushed myself harder, leaping through the air. I took one last leap, landing right on the vampires back knocking her off Bella. I had her pinned to a tree with my teeth at her throat, her hands gripping my arms, trying to push me away. The tree broke from underneath us, as Bella's screams echoed in the background. The vampire's snarls echoed my own as a hand braced my shoulder.

"Jasper me and Ed got this, go help Bella." Emmett said. Edward was already holding her by the wrists. I let go of her and went over to where Bella was. He screams filled my ears and the scent of her blood filled to air I breathed. I picked up my head and saw her. Her head split open and her arm mangled. She was screaming about fire. I looked at her neck and saw a bite mark, a bite mark that could only be formed by a vampire. The closer I got the less I was able to breathe. I was finally close enough that I wouldn't let myself breathe, for fear of losing control. I managed to get right next to her and kneel down as Carlisle walked over to us.

"She was bitten." I told him somberly. Carlisle was applying pressure to where her head split.

"Jasper she's going to change, Alice has seen it." Carlisle said.

"No I won't let that happen. Not to her she shouldn't be doomed to this life."

"Then you are going to have to suck the venom out yourself. Her heart is still beating."

"I might not be able to stop. I don't know I can resist."

"JASPER!" My love called my name.

"Bella I'm going to make it go away, ok." I said and kissed her forehead. I picked her head up as Carlisle was still applying pressure to her head. I hesitantly put my lips on her neck.

"Hurry, she's losing too much blood if you don't want her to change you have to hurry. She might not live." That was my motivation. She needed to live if not I would kill myself if it meant I would be with her. That's when I did it I was sucking the venom out, along with her blood. Her screams and convulsions slowed until they stopped. But I didn't think I could stop. Her blood was delicious, it was twice as sweet as I thought it would be. I saw Carlisle out of the corner of me eye and his stern look brought me back to reality. I waited a few more seconds till I was positive her blood was clean. I got up and picked her up swiftly, I looked at Carlisle and nodded. I was running to the nearest hospital I could find. I looked at her only to see her eyes were closed and her skin and lips were pale. If I could I would cry. However I couldn't, so the only thing I could do was run her to the hospital, the only thing that kept me moving was the beating of her heart. It was an un-steady beat but it kept me moving. I kissed her on the forehead one more time.

"Please live Bella." I whispered in her ear, she stirred. That's what drove me further, faster. I made it to the hospital in record time. I pushed the doors open to the E.R. with my back as I walked in holding Bella close to myself.

"What happened, dear?" a frantic nurse asked as she ran over to me.

"We were in the woods not far from here, when she fell out of a tree and onto some rocks." I said.

"Oh, well, I have an extra room right down here and please place her on the bed." So I did as I was told. I placed her on the bed and watched as the nurse stuck a lot of tubes and wires into Bella.

"She also lost a lot of blood." I said hoping that would help them.

"Ok, thank you. If you want you can go wait in the waiting room."

"Thank you." I said being a gentleman. I walked out into the hallway.

"Stupid kids." The nurse muttered before the door closed. I chuckled if only she knew the real story. I went and sat down in the plastic chairs and waited.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: ok so i know its been a while sice i last updated but this chapter is really good (i think) also can you please cheak out my new story Beating On Alice i would really like it if you do **

**disclaimer: i do not own twilight blah blah blah (you get it) REVIEW!**

BPOV 

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Was the noise I woke up to. I went to hit the alarm clock that I had but I found it hard to move. My left arm was heavier then my right. I lifted my head and attempted to open my eyes when a pain shot through my head. I gasped and hit the pillow, involuntary, I fell back into unconsciousness.

I woke up again to that same obnoxious noise I had woken up to before. I was careful not to move my head this time. I slid my eyes open to see where I was. It wasn't the orphanage that I had expected to see. I was in an all white room with very bright lights and heard that same beeping noise again. I lifted my head only to realize that the top half of my body was up at an angle. I examined my surroundings more carefully only to realize there was something I missed. Something I shouldn't have missed, sitting in a chair in the corner of my room was the golden, curly, haired boy I loved.

"Jasper?" I whispered. His head picked right up, as he smiled at me. His teeth a dazzling white.

"Yes, love?" he said as he moved to the edge of my bed.

"What happened?" I asked still not knowing where I was. His lips pursed into a tight line, his eyebrows as he looked away, probably in thought.

"Bella you were taken by Victoria, who threw you to the ground. That's how you sliced your head and broke your arm. Then she bit you." He said the last part not looking at me.

"Was that the fire?" he nodded still not looking at me.

"That's what the venom does. It feels like its burning and you feel so much pain you are paralyzed not being able to get away from them. However if they leave you with your heart still beating and venom in your blood you will turn into a vampire." He said a little a little distant.

"So am I a vampire?" I asked really confused.

"No, I got the venom out of you before it reached you heart." He said now staring at me like he could see my soul.

"Jasper you saved me?" he nodded. I slowly moved to give him a hug. It was a hug that he didn't return. "Jasper what's wrong?"

"Bella the only way I could get the venom out was by sucking your blood. The worst thing was I didn't know if I could stop myself." His head fell, I soon felt guilty but not knowing why, my head fell too.

"But Jasper you did." I said doing my best to lighten the mood. I moved his head up so I could see his eyes.

"Bella you were almost dead, you were paler then me and your heart almost failed." I was shocked. I almost died. A tear rolled down my cheek. "Bella I'm so sorry I shouldn't have said that. I am truly sorry." He said holding me in a tight embrace.

"Jasper don't apologize, I almost died but I'm alive now. So let's live in the present and forget the past." With that there was a knock at the door. "Come in." I called. Edward and Alice walked in, hand in hand, with worried expressions set on their faces.

"What's the matter?" Jasper asked now worried.

"Well…" Alice started. "I saw James coming back and he's looking for you." She said looking at me.

"Me?" I asked, she nodded. "What does he want with me?"

"Revenge." Was all she said. I saw Jasper nod quickly, with a serious look on his face.

"Jasper what's going on?" I asked frantically. He looked at me his serious expression still worn on his face.

"Bella as soon as you are well enough we have to leave. We have to run."

"We?" I asked cautiously.

"You and I"

"Oh wait a minute."Alice said.

"What Alice?" Jasper asked annoyed.

"You are not leaving without one of us." She said sternly.

"Who?" Jasper asked.

"Either me or Edward." Edward's eyes widened. "So you guys know where James is going." Edward grabbed Alice.

"Alice do you think that's a good idea he might want us to split up." Edward said with concern in his tone.

"Edward one of us is going to have to go, so we can tell them where he is." Edward's head fell.

"But Ali-" Edward stared.

"No buts Edward I am going and you can't stop me." Alice said stepping away from Edward so she can look him in the eye.

"Fine." Edward said defeated. Wow for a little pixie she can be threatening. Edward laughed to himself.

"Yay!" she jumped around and clapped her hands. She stopped suddenly, her face went blank along with Edward's.

"He's coming." They said in unison.

"He's coming on Sunday." Alice said in a dark voice.

"Sunday, Alice that's tomorrow." Jasper said getting closer to me and grabbing my hand. All Alice did was nod.

"Wait tomorrow is Sunday?" I asked.

"Yes" Jasper said plainly.

"Then how long was I out?" I asked again.

"A little less than a week." Jasper said like it was no big deal.

"What a week!" I screamed. I tossed my head upwards. A sharp pain ran through my head and down my neck, the edges of my went fuzzy until they went completely black. My head hit the pillow.

"BELLA!" I heard someone yell but it sounded distant. Then I heard a long monotone beep before it went back to its normal rhythm. It was a while before I heard anything.

"Bells, come on Bella. Oh, Bella I'm sorry." A voice said to me as cold hands roamed my face. However I still couldn't move.

"When she fell she damaged a nerve in her brain and lost a lot of blood. So sudden movements can trigger black outs, however we cannot fix her nerve it just has to heal on its own." A new voice said. My eyes fluttered open to see four faces very close to my own. But the closest however was Jasper's.

"Jasper what happened/" I asked in a whisper.

"Well that sudden movement caused you to black out." Jasper answered me.

"Ok so no sudden movements." I said as I _slowly_ pushed my body up and Jasper helped me. "Thanks Jasper.' I said and he moved away. "Jasper when do I get to leave?"

"I believe they said tonight, but you have to take it easy." I nodded.

"Oh, thank god. I really don't like hospitals they creep me out." He laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: sorry this chapter is really short but i just needed a filler for the next big chapter!!! oh the suspense!**

* * *

"Come on Bella, I'll help you up." Jasper said as he walked to the edge of my bed. I got to go home now, well not home me, Jasper and Alice were going anywhere to get away from here for right now. So I already changed, with Alice's help, and now Jasper was helping me.

"Jasper let me try myself." I said stubbornly.

"Ok, but I'm going to catch you if you fall."

"Ok" I said. I slid my legs over the edge of the bed and had my toes touch the ground slightly. I slid all the way off the bed and into a standing position. I nearly fell backward, however Jasper was right there to catch me. He grabbed my wrist and waist to steady me. "Thanks Jasper." I said as I went to take a step, however he took it with me. "Jasper I can't get any better if you don't let me try."

"Ok." He said and let me go, however his hands were an inch away from me to catch me if I fell. I got to the doorway and my legs grew weak and gave out on me. Jasper was right there to catch me, as I collapsed.

"Thanks again Jasper." I said and tried to walk a little more. However he still held me. I gave him a face and tried to move again.

"Oh no you don't, here I'm going to help you." He said and pulled me against him for support. We walked through the hospital like that .I did a very good job at walking except when my legs would give out on me and Jasper would have to pick me up. We made it to the parking lot, where Alice was waiting next to her yellow Porsche and hurrying us over.

"Come on we don't have much time until he figures it out. Let's go!"

"Till he figures what out?" I asked Jasper.

"We grabbed a few of your shirts and had Esme and Rosalie put them on and run into the forest to lead him off the trail." He said. "I hope that's ok with you." I nodded. "Hold on, don't freak out ok?" I nodded again. His hand left my wrist and picked up my legs. Jasper was now holding my bridal style and running to the car at human speed.

"Thank you so much Jasper I was getting really tired back there." I said as he placed me in the back seat of the car and slid in next to me.

"No problem, I'll do anything for you." He said as he wrapped his arms around me and closed the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked after a few minutes of silent driving down an unfamiliar road.

"I have no idea." Jasper stated plainly. We were off, to anywhere.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: hey guys ok so i _REALLY_ need you guys to review i want ateast 100 reveiws before ch. 16 so please can you guys do that!!**

* * *

"Jasper what did Carlisle mean about how James knows what it's like to be an orphan?" I asked him.

"Well in 1901 James's parents died from a small pox infection. Carlisle promised James that he wouldn't die from the infection, and Carlisle kept his word. James survived the infection however now he was orphaned and the orphanages had too many kids and some of them were being thrown onto the streets. Carlisle adopted James and figured it was a good idea to change him into a vampire. However something came up and he was forced to leave the family. That's what Carlisle was talking about." I nodded and rested my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, as if he would never let go. My eyelids started growing heavy as we drove down the highway.

"We will be at the hotel shortly." Was the last thing I heard before I slipped into unconsciousness. I think it was only a few minutes until someone was shaking me awake.

"Bella, Bella, come on Bella you need to wake up" a voice whispered in my ear. I stirred. "Bella we are at the hotel, once we get up stairs you can go back to sleep, ok?" my eyes fluttered open to see the beautiful Jasper.

"Ok, Jasper." I said and slowly got out of the car.

"Alice already has our room and our stuff is upstairs. So all we have to do is get there." He said, wrapping his arm around my waist to hold me up. I looked up to see that the hotel was small and it looked cozy. We slowly walked up the front steps and around the corner.

"Sorry there are only stairs. If you want I could carry you." Jasper said looking at me.

"No thanks, I need to walk a bit." I said walking away from his grip and up the stairs. Jasper was close behind me. I easily got up the first, small, flight of stairs. However the second was harder. The stairs were further apart and the stair case was larger. I got halfway before my legs grew too weak and I tripped. I gasped as the pain went back through me head and neck. I reached my hands out to catch myself, but my vision went black as I became unconscious.

I woke up, lying on something soft with a cold hand pressed to my forehead.

"A few more seconds." A high pitched voice said.

"Bella, Bella can you hear me?" an all too familiar voice asked. It was Jasper. My eyes fluttered open to see Jasper's face inches away from mine, making sure I was ok.

"Jasper what happened? Where am I?" I asked him.

"Bella when you were walking up the stairs you fell. You threw your arms out to catch yourself however you blacked out. I caught you before you really hurt yourself and brought you up to our room." Jasper said. I lifted myself up so now my weight was on my elbows. Jasper's hand was holding my back making sure I won't fall.

"What time is it?" I asked looking around only to see the curtains were closed.

"It's 9 o'clock." He said looking at the clock on the bed side table.

"Do you mind if I go to sleep now? I'm kind of tired." I asked hoping I can finally get a good night's sleep.

"I don't mind." He said and started walking out of the room.

"Jasper." I called, he turned around in the door way.

"Yes." He answered.

"Um….. do you mind staying here? I mean like in the room with me. Only if you want to of course." I stumbled over the words. His lips formed into a small smile.

"I'd love to." He said and walked back over to the bed. My smile grew when he said this.

"Um……Jasper where are my clothes?" I asked him wanting to get into my pajamas.

"I'm not entirely sure where Alice put the, but you can wear a pair of my sweat pants and a t-shirt if you want." He said scratching the back of his head.

"I'd like that." I said, forming a smile that I couldn't resist.

I would love to have Jasper with me all night. He ran and got me his clothes and was back before I turned around. He had a pair of grey sweat pants and a ruby colored t-shirt. He handed them to me and I gladly took them, wanting to get into something comfortable. I stared at him with the clothes in my hand and he just stood there confused. I shock the clothes in front of his face and he finally got it. He walked out of the room while I changed. I put on the clothes that were too big for me and soon was engulfed in his fragrance. However I was soon engulfed in his arms.

"Good night Jasper." I said stepping out of his embrace and over to the bed. I got under the covers and slowly drifted into unconsciousness. I just barely heard Jasper say.

"Good night Bells."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: ok you guys really dissapointed me i might have goten less then 10 review and the story might be over soon so please give me some reviews!!!! if you do i'll give you a twilight character (wolf or vamp!) please im begging!!!**

**~Maggie~**

* * *

"_Mom, dad, listen to me!" I yelled to my parents._

_However I knew they couldn't hear me. They were driving down the same road we drove down that fateful night. I continued to yell and scream of what was to come. They still didn't listen. I was getting aggravated with them, furious almost. I finally gave up on trying telling them. I sunk back into my seat with a sigh. _

"_You guys never listen and you never will! I HATE YOU!" with that the car was hit by an oncoming car. Our car jolted then toppled over. I saw my parents lying there pale and still, as blood rushed from their heads. _

"_NO!" I yelled over and over sobbing, until our car was hit again. I flew against the window, and I blacked out._

_***_

"Bella, Bells, Bella wake up." Jasper said in my ear. I opened my eys to see myself in Jasper's lap, with tear stains on his shirts.

"Jasper" I whispered to him.

"Bella you were screaming and crying. You were yelling that they never listen to you. After that you sort of blacked out but you were still crying."

"Oh, Jasper, I'm so sorry." I said, pulling him into a hug and continued to cry into his shoulder.

"Bells, what are you apologizing for?" he asked while hugging me back.

"For acting like this." I stated plainly.

"It's ok, Bella. Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, I wanted to say no, but I shook my head yes.

"Ok, so what happened?" he asked.

"Well in my dream I was trying to warn my parents about the accident that was about to happen, but they wouldn't listen to me. I told them I hated them and then we got in the accident. This time they were dead before the ambulance could get there. However the car got hit a second time, which is what I think made me black out." I said still sobbing into his shirt.

"Bella, it's ok, it was just a dream. I wasn't real." Jasper whispered to me as he held me tighter.

"But Jasper it was real, I lived it." I cried.

"Bella listen to me that was a dream you're here now, with me." He said stroking my hair.

"I miss them so much." I whispered to myself as the tears were subsiding. I was still in his embrace when I moved my head to look him in the eye. "Jasper, promise me something."

"What?" he asked looking into my eyes.

"Promise me that no matter how mad or angry I get at you, you will never leave me." I said depression still in my voice. He pulled me back into a hug and kissed my cheek.

"I promise." He whispered in my ear.

The last tear rolled down my cheek, as jasper pulled me away from his shoulder. He looked me in the eyes and caught the tear that had settled on my lips with his, lips. Electric sparks flew between us in that moment. I saw the fireworks behind my eyelids, and I knew it was amazing. But too soon he pulled away.

"I love you Jasper." I said still looking into his eyes.

"I love you too, Bella. I'll love you forever."

"I will love you forever also Jasper nothing could separate us." I said pulling him back into another hug.

"Well then, I'm so sorry Bella." Jasper whispered in my ear.

* * *

**A/N: oh the suspense what do you think is going to happen you can tell me in reviews!!! (PLEASE)**


	17. Chapter 17

JPOV

"I'm so sorry Bella." I said as we pulled away. "I hope you can forgive me." She just stared, confused. "This is for the best." I said too low for her to hear.

I kissed her neck right where the pulse was strongest, I sunk my teeth into her neck and left my mark. She screamed out in pain as my venom entered her blood stream. I held her close as her screams rang through the room, and my tearless sobs shook my body.

"Jasper what happened? I heard a scream an- Jasper what did you do?!" Alice yelled as she came into the room, she saw me holding Bella protectively. "I knew I shouldn't have left you here, alone, with _her. _I knew you were going to lose control. I just knew it, but how could I-"

"I didn't lose control, Alice." I growled at her.

"Well considering the state Bella is in, I don't know if I can take your word." She said sticking her nose in the air. I snarled at her and she backed away.

"Alice" I nearly growled. "I. Did. Not. Lose. Control. I'm in love." I said the last part lower then a whisper. However Alice just stood there, wide eyed, not saying anything.

"Jasper I know you love her," she started with a calmer tone. "but you and I both know this should have been discussed. What would we say if someone came looking for her? You know the strength of newborns, you don't think we can keep her here unnoticed." She said now disappointment heavy in her tone.

"Alice don't you get it she has no family. I'm the closest _thing_ to her that loves her. She's alone not family, no friends. Carlisle can adopt her then she can be with us. If her being a new born is a problem then we'll leave and go back to Forks. I've planned it." I said holding Bella tighter, as she screamed. My own body shook with tearless sobs, as my love was thrashing in pain because of me. I barely heard the door close as Alice left the room. I continued to cry as Bella's agony and pain washed through me.

* * *

**A/N: OK SO IT WAS A LITTLE SHORT BUT KNOW EVERYONE KNIWS WHAT JASPER IS SORRY FOR!! OK SO IM THINING OF MAKING A SEQUAL BUT I NEED A FEW IDEAS AND IF I LIKE THEM ILL USE THEM!!! SO PLEASE TELL ME IN A REVIEW!!! PLEASE!! :) **


	18. Chapter 18

Fire, burning fire.

That's what pulsed through my veins. I screamed and thrashed against whatever was holding me. I wanted this to end, the pain was too much. I didn't know how long the fire was burning in me, but I soon heard noises other then my screams. My vision, tinted red from the agony, made me blind from the world. As the pain continued the noises became more evident, crying, whispers, my heart beating faster by the moment and at last my screams.

". . . Bella . . . sorry. . ." was what I mostly heard as my hearing got better.

It seemed like forever before something finally changed. I didn't know if this change was good or bad, but the fire was subsiding from my finger and toes. As it subsided from those areas it increased in my heart. My heart was beating faster than I could ever imagine, it was trying to beat the fire. However I knew it was a useless attempt. I hoped whatever happened the pain would end soon. The fire ceased everywhere in my body except my heart, where it was fighting to remain in control. But my heart then faltered one last time before giving out on me entirely.

_I died_. I thought to myself. But soon after I thought it I knew I was wrong. I could hear everything around me, the cars zooming down the street, the ticking seconds of the clock, and the closest, breathing right next to me. I dared to open my eyes. When I did I saw _everything_, every line in the ceiling, every dust mite in the air and Jasper sitting on the bed holding me in his arms. I saw all of this in a matter of 3 seconds. However I was across the room in less time than that, listening to a growl escaping my chest. I then re-adjusted myself quickly, when I realized where I was and who I was with.

"Bella?" Jasper said as he slowly came up to me and touched my arm. I then noticed his skin didn't have the same icy feel to it that it normally did. I immediately jumped to conclusions, I was in heaven and God thought I would be funny to have a Jasper-esque angle here with me.

"Jasper?" I said feeling uneasy. I held my hand up and stroked the side of his face. "Jasper is it really you?" I rubbed my thumb across his cheek.

"Yes, Bella it really is me." He whispered. I looked him in the eyes, and pulled him into a hug. A hug which I would never let go. "Ow, Bella, you're hurting me." I pulled away.

"Sorry Jasper, but if I was hurting you does that mean I'm-"

"a vampire? Yes you are." His face fell at the words.

"Why did you change me Jasper? Why?" I asked frantically, pulling away from him.

"It was for my own selfish reason, I knew I wouldn't be able to handle it if you were human so I changed you!" he yelled walking away and running his hands through his hair.

"So I had no say in this." I yelled back.

"I'm sorry Bella." He now whispered.

"So you changed me out of pity, so I could get out of the orphanage!"

"No Bells, I changed you because I love you, not out of pity." I was furious as he came to hug me. He held me tightly for a few seconds before I pushed him off, causing him to crash into the wall.

"Bella, what was that for?" he asked, however I was already opening the window to make a run for it. I was millimeters from jumping when his hand caught my wrist.

"Bella, please, let me explain."

"What is there to say Jasper?"

"That I love you, and want to be with you forever, and I truly am sorry for what I did, but if you put your anger aside I wanted to know if" he bent down on one knee, I was a little confused at first until he got a little black box, "you would do me the honor of being my wife." I stood there shocked.

"It's ok if you don't want to, I know I've been an ass and everything but I-" I cut him off by crashing my lips to his.

"Jasper I can't do the honor of being your wife because the honor would be mine if you were my husband, I would marry you any day." I said crashing my lips to his once more. I now know I am no longer an un-wanted orphan, but a loved vampire with a whole new family.

* * *

**A:N/ OK I FINALLY FINISHED IT, I ABSOLUTLY HATE HOW THIS CAME OUT BUT IF GUYS LIKED IT WHATEVER. I HIGHLY DOUBT THERE IS GOING TO BE A SEQUAL I KNOW WHAT I SAID BEFORE BUT I CANT WRITE A SEQUAL IM REALLY SORRY!!! I REALLY HOPED YOU GUYS LIKED IT!!**

**~MAGGIE~**


End file.
